Maxwell (Scribblenauts)
Maxwell is the main protagonist of the 2009 video game franchise Scribblenauts by 5th Cell. He is a boy that has small black eyes and will always have a smile on his face even if he dies (except in Scribblenauts Unmasked). His job is to find Starites anywhere he can search, often to save someone or something. Some players think Maxwell is an orphan. However, it is revealed he has a family in Scribblenauts Unlimited. Maxwell's face doesn't change if he dies or takes damage. He is able to create anything. Appearance Maxwell wears a Rooster Helmet, headphones, a blue hoodie with a star on it (believed to be a starite), white gloves, green shorts, blue shoes, and red socks. He has small square eyes (Scribblenauts only), small round eyes (concept art, Scribblenauts Remix and Unlimited) and a smile. He shares a star necklace with the Scribblenaut, this may be a coincidence or Maxwell may have worn them so that he looked more like a Scribblenaut. History (Scribblenauts) According to Scribblenauts Unlimited storyline, Maxwell was born into a family of 44, with 41 brothers, one sister, and their parents. Being the son of Edgar and Julie, each of the 42 siblings were given magical gifts from their parent's previous travels. Maxwell's has a magical notebook, and Lily has a globe that brought her anywhere in the world (The other gifts are unknown). When Lily was cursed to slowly turn to stone because Maxwell tricked a beggar to eat a rotten apple made by the notebook, Maxwell needed to collect Starites by making people happy by helping them out with their problems. After removing the curse, he went on to continue finding Starites, either by helping people or searching places where they may already be. Though he is meant to be helping, he's not afraid to defeat a few people and make his own worlds, whether they be paradises or nightmares. Motivations In all 3 main Scribblenauts games, Maxwell is on a quest to collect Starites. Every game has a different motivation. Scribblenauts Maxwell is enrolled in an undefined university as a "Scribblenaut." They are after the Starites for an unexplained reason. They solve problems, Trials, and puzzles for Starites; Maxwell uses his magical notebook to solve and obtain them. Super Scribblenauts and Scribblenauts Remix Like the original, Maxwell's motivations are uncertain. However, it is a bit easier to figure out what is happening. In the game, he is seen looking at various constellations. The game could be Maxwell's imagination, or it could be him actually exploring the stars. Despite the possibilities, it is still not 100% known what the actual story is for this adventure. Scribblenauts Unlimited Unlike the two original games, Unlimited has an explicitly set story. It tells the tale of an explorer couple who has a family of 42 kids, and spoils them with gifts. Maxwell received his trademark notepad, while his sister Lily received a magic globe that allowed the two to travel anywhere with the blink of an eye. Naturally as a child who has had everything handed to him, Maxwell is a bit of a snob at first. He tricks an old man into eating a rotten apple, which sets him off. In his fit of rage, he curses Lily to slowly turn to stone. Lily and Maxwell's brother Edwin knew about starites, and said they are made by the joy of others, and can be used to break Lily's curse. Maxwell then sets off, collecting starites to save Lily. In the end, it turns out this was just an attempt by Maxwell and Lily's father at teaching them a lesson. The old man was really their dad in disguise. Their father just wanted them to smarten them up, and be taught the importance of being kind to others. Scribblenauts Unmasked Maxwell and Lily were immaturely arguing about comic book heroes. So to decide, Maxwell rips out a page from his notebook, and writes Gotham on it, and touches it to Lily's globe. The globe activates and both Maxwell and Lily are transported to the Gotham City. However, what he doesn't realize, the word Doppelganger was written on the back of the page, spawning him in Gotham City. Now Maxwell and Lily must team up with the heroes of the DCU to stop Doppelganger. Object The Maxwell object is one of the two objects that cannot be created with the notebook and typing 'Maxwell' will instead create his Doppelganger. Maxwell can only be found in two of special time machine levels, one being the first level of Scribblenauts, and the other having an unknown origin and representation/meaning. Maxwell can be moved into the playground by using a potion with the portable adjective given to it. When dragged and dropped from a high height, a Maxwell will make the same noise as dropping a rock from a high height. In Super Scribblenauts, Maxwell can be cloned like all other objects, but will not show any information when selected with the magnifying glass. This making it extremely difficult to add behavior adjectives to Maxwell. When multiple Maxwells are present, they will act much similar to an animal rather than a human. A Maxwell will become aggressive when another Maxwell is picked up or attacked by any other object. A Maxwell will attack by running into their opponent, but will still use weapons when they are available or given to them. The Maxwell object is also included in Unlimited, when you use a teleporter or a cloning machine. The Maxwell that was spawned using the teleporter can also be modified with adjectives and the powerful object editor. You can use the object editor to change the name, so he will be easier to spawn. Trivia *Even though he is the main protagonist, Maxwell is has 2 sides to choose, it's either he is a good boy who always helps people in their problems to make them happy, or he can also be a jerk or a bossy character who always terrorize everything it sees. However, this is very optional and depends on the player. *He is the only person who can't be cloned in the magical notebook, only his evil doppelganger will come out. *He is also the only one who does'nt change or possess other emotions. He'd rather be a happy boy. Category:Article stubs Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Damsels Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Chosen One Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Philanthropists Category:The Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality Warper Category:Heroic Creator Category:Bond Creator Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighters Category:Healers Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Rescuers Category:Siblings Category:Adventurers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:DC Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Determinators Category:Misguided Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Superheroes